Their Family is your Family
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Logan Campbell lives a life at 17-years-old in Nashville, Tennessee that is unlike everybody's, he is a run away orphan, his parents died when he was young, and he has no friends, so what happens when he is teleported into the world of Full House? Watch Logan learn guitar, party at the Smash Club, and attend Bayview High School with D.J. and Kimmy in this exciting story!
1. Introduction

**I DO NOT OWN FULL HOUSE!**

Hi, my name is Logan Campbell, I live in Nashville, Tennessee, I'm 17-years-old, and well, basically alone, my parents died when I was young, and I don't have no family to contact, or no friends to hang out with. I ran away from the orphanage that was located near Nashville, and I was able to run away from the place, and ever since, I haven't been caught and brought back. I currently attend high school, but like I mentioned, I have no friends. So basically you can say I've been alone all my life. But my life hasn't been that bad, I know a lot about everything, I have an apartment to live in, and a job that gives me enough money to put food on the table. I also have some movies such as Star Wars, the Psycho trilogy, and Harry Potter, and TV shows such as Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Family Guy, and Beyond Scared Straight. But there's one show that I love very much.

Full House.

Full House has always been my favorite show ever since I was 16, and have all 8 seasons believe it or not. I like how the characters live their happy lives, even though Danny's wife died, I feel both happy and sad at the beginning of each episode, the reason being is because they always smile at the camera, or audience, at the beginning, now I don't think "Those smiles are mocking me!" like some people might think, I think "I wish my life was like that.". I don't know if that's strange to think of, because I know the show isn't real, its just actors being their characters. I'm actually jealous of them, just because their lives are always happy after a death, and my life has basically been a piece of shit ever since my parents death. Sometimes I always wished the characters were here for me, like D.J. and Kimmy, or Stephanie and Gia, like if I cry because of a rough day at school and/or work, they would hug me, promising me that everything will be OK, and Kimmy could use her regular goofy personality to make me better, but unfortunately, we can't make movie characters real, well yet anyways, until technology to where we can make characters appear in front of us becomes available, but I'll be long dead when that happens. I enter my apartment room, which has two beds, a small table, and a TV. I go to it and turn it on, and put in Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope. And I head to the fridge, getting out some Pizza Rolls, now since I don't have anything like an oven, I live on a diet of easy-to-make foodstuffs and fast food, I rarely eat anything from regular restaurants such as Cracker Barrel or Golden Corral. After the Pizza Rolls get done, I get out a pop and sit down at the table, watching the opening crawl, at night I put in season 1 of Full House, and fall asleep.

I get up at 6:30 in the morning and get ready for school, but what's so strange is that I hear noises under my bed, like whispering, but I think its just my imagination, and I walk out the door, getting into my cheap car and heading to school.


	2. A New World, Part 1

I walked out of the school and went to the parking lot, it was raining, and sadly, I didn't have a coat to put on, I'm not happy, I'm sad, today my principal blamed me for bullying a girl, but I didn't even bully a girl today. He told me that I was going to stay after school, but I'm not staying at school for something I didn't do, so I'm going back to my apartment, I open my car door and start up the engine, soon I see someone coming out of the school.

Its the principal.

Quickly, my foot hits the gas and I'm out of the parking lot, I begin to make my way back to my apartment, which is actually not far from the school. I keep my eye out for police since I'm afraid that the principal had saw the license plate on my car, and thank God there is no police around, soon I arrive back at my apartment, and I get out of my car. I enter my apartment and lock the door behind me, soon I start to cry, because of what had happened and what I've done, I wipe the tears out of eyes and head towards the cabinet where I keep my DVDs, I look through and find the eighth season of Full House, I get out the case, and I look at the cover of the case, which has the cast on it, I notice some tears are dropping on the cover, I sigh. "I wish you guys were real, you guys would've comforted me." I say, opening the case, I get out the DVD and head towards the DVD player, I turn it on, put the DVD in, I press play, suddenly, it thunders and I am blinded by a white light, soon after its gone, my vision goes black.

 **5 minutes later**

I wake up, my eyelids slowly opening up, but somethings not right, I'm not in my apartment anymore. I'm seeing grass, and some a gate, some people are walking in different directions, and kids are running and playing, I notice that I'm in some shade, so this basically indicates I'm under a tree, I get up on my feet, and look around, I'm in a park, or at least I think I am, " _Am I in Heaven?_ " I think to myself, I don't know if I'm dead, but I definitely know I'm not in Nashville anymore. I start to walk over to the gate, which happens to be protecting people from a lake, I put my arms on the rail, and lean forward, " _Ok Logan, you're not in Nashville anymore, what should you do?_ " I think, I definitely need to do something before night, because who knows what will happen tonight. I think for a few more minutes, and decide to head towards a store, and ask where the hell I am because I definitely don't know where I am, I begin to walk across the nearby street and start to find a store.

After a few minutes I find a Shell gas station, I walk in the store and head up to the counter, "Excuse me." I say, the cashier looks at me, "Yes?" he says, "Do you know where I am?" I ask, he smiles, I don't know if the smile is a "You're so stupid" or a "Regular, friendly" smile, "Why you're in the city by the bay my friend! You're in San Francisco!" he answers, "Do you know what the date is?" I ask, "Why sure!" he says, and he looks at the calendar, "It is September 2nd." he says, now that's odd, it was March 15th, "Ok, thanks!" I say, "No prob!" he says, and gets back to what he is doing, I check the calender, and I cannot believe what I'm seeing.

September 2nd, 1994.

I don't know what's going on, but I'll find out what has happened, I exit the store, I now have to worry about two things.

One: Finding an apartment

Two: Find out what has happened

 **Well, Logan's finally in San Fran, or should I say the Full House world! And now for all of you reading, this might be too early but I am now allowing some OCs to be friends with Logan, first OC will appear in part 2 of A New World, I will also need to know if the OC lives in an apartment or with his/her parents in a house. You can either send a review or a message about your OC, his/her birthdate, car he/she owns, etc... But anyways, goodbye for now!**


	3. A New World, Part 2

I walked down the strangely uncrowded sidewalk, it has at least 3 hours since I left the gas station, and I still haven't found an apartment to stay at, I don't know what time it is but the sun is almost going down, meaning that I need to find a apartment, fast. If I can't find an apartment to stay at, I'll die tonight, without anybody knowing who I am, I pass up a parked car-

"AHHHH!"

Somebody nearby screams, I jump, and begin to look around, I see a girl, I can't make out her age, hair color, or skin color, and I see a man, can't describe him, but they are both struggling for a purse in the middle, thank God that scream wasn't muffled, or I wouldn't been able to hear it. I start to run up towards the man, and I punch him in the face, he falls down, but gets back on his feet and runs down the street, I then pick up the purse and hand it over to the girl, "Thank you, if I had lost this I would've lost all of my money." she says, "Your welcome ma'am." I say, I then start to walk away, but she catches up with me, "Hey, I never seen you at Bayview before..." she says, I look at her with a confused look, "Bayview?" I say, "Bayview High School, its the school that I go to." she says, "Oh ok." I say, "Do you go to Bayview? I mean, you look like a teen." she says, yes, I am a teen, thank you for pointing that out. "No, I just walked over here." I lie, she wouldn't even believe that I just randomly woke up here, when I was just in Nashville 22 years later putting in a DVD of Full House to take my mind off of the incident at the school, and trust me, she would think I'm crazy, "You walked here?!" she nearly yells, "Yep." I say, her reaction is amazing, her mouth is open wide and her brown eyes are just staring at me. "From where?!" she asks, "Sacramento." I say, "It didn't take that long for you to get here then." she says, "Nope." I say.

"Hey, do you have a place to stay tonight?" she asks, of course not, I completely forgot I was suppose to find someplace to stay. "No." I say, "Well, since you just got here, and since you saved me, well my purse, from a criminal, I'll let you stay with me!" she says with a smile, "Wait. Will your parents be ok with this?" I ask, her smile fades away and she looks at the ground, 'I'm sorry I didn't mean-".

"Its ok, you're new here, and you don't know what happened..." she said, _her parents must've died_ I thought to myself, I really didn't mean to upset her, if I did. I look at her, and put a hand on her shoulder, she looks up, her brown eyes looking into my blue ones, "Hey, we're the same, my parents died when I was young." I say, she then smiles, but its a sad smile, "Thanks..." she says, "...My parents left me when I was young, the only person who raised me was my grandmother." I nod, "I was raised in an orphanage, ran away from it." I say, "That's amazing!" she says, "I know." I say. "Do you have any clothes?" she asks, she really does care about me, "No, I don't." I say, "Lets get some clothes before we head to the apartment, ok?" she says.

"Ok."

 **1 hour later**

After me and the girl left the store, we head to her apartment, I sat my stuff down, and she does the same, and then she looks at me, "I forgot to tell you my name... My name is Jessica, Jessica Price." she says, "Yeah me to, my name is Logan Campbell." I say, Jessica smiles, "That's a cute name!" she says, I smile, "Thanks! Yours is to!" I say, I feel like crying right now, nobody has ever said anything nice to me, but I hold back the tears. "The bedroom is right there." she says, and points to a door, I grab the clothes and head over towards the bedroom, which has two beds, I set the stuff down on one of the beds, and head back into the living room/kitchen, "Alright, I made a schedule of what we will do tomorrow." Jessica says, "Tomorrow when we eat breakfast, we are going to meet with Mr. Hendricks, he's the principal at Bayview, we're going to meet him at Dairy Queen..." Wow, Dairy Queen, what a place to meet at, "...And after that, we'll stay at the apartment for a few hours, then we'll hang out with my friends for the day." she continues. "Who's your friends?" I ask.

"D.J. Tanner and Kimmy Gibbler."


	4. Meeting Donna Jo, Part 1

I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock going off, which is on the nightstand beside of me. My eyes open, and I quickly turn it off, I start to head back to sleep, but I remember what me and Jessica have to do today, and I remember what she said last night.

 _"D.J. Tanner and Kimmy Gibbler."_

Last night though, after hearing that, I was able to piece together what happened.

And I did.

I'm in the world of Full House.

I went to sleep at 1:30 AM last night, and now it was 8:00 AM in the morning, I didn't sleep well, when I heard those words, it felt unreal, I never did imagine me, Logan Campbell of Nashville, Tennessee, being in the world of Full House. But I was going to make a living in this new world, I am going to start a new life, I'm going to become whatever I will need to be in this world. I got up from the bed, and I soon see that Jessica isn't in the bed, _"Probably making breakfast."_ , I thought to myself, I head over to the bathroom and get in the shower, since it will be a few hours before me and Jessica head over to DQ to see Principal Hendricks, and after that, I get to see D.J. and Kimmy.

I'm both nervous and excited, I mean, you never expect yourself to get transported into the fictional world of your favorite TV show, and get to see the characters that you dreamed to hang out with, date, or even marry, but I do know that they won't have the personality of their actresses, Candace Cameron (Or shall I say Candace Cameron-Bure since she is known by that today) and Andrea Barber, D.J. will be smart, and of course, Kimmy will be stupid. Soon I get out of the shower, and I put on a blue T-shirt, and some shorts, after that I open the door that leads me out of the bedroom, and I see that Jessica is sitting down, eating what seems to be pancakes, but of course I don't know what kind, and she is also drinking milk. She turns around, "Good morning Logan!" she says, "Morning!" I say back flashing a smile at her. I sit down at the table, looking at my plate, which includes scrambled eggs, pancakes, and to my left a cup of milk, I pick up my fork and stab it into the eggs, putting it in my mouth and chewing it, and I do the same again. Later, Jessica and I get finished with our breakfast, and she gets ready, since she is still in her pajamas, she comes out and she has on a jean jacket, black pants, and boots, "You ready?" she asks, I'm confused, since she said we would leave in a few hours, "I thought we was-" I began but she cuts me off, "I know, but Mr. Hendricks says that he has a meeting today, so we need to go right now." she says, "Ok." I say, I get up, push the chair in, and we head off to Dairy Queen.

Me and Jessica sit down at a table, where a man is also sitting down at, "Mr. Hendricks." Jessica says, Mr. Hendricks looks up and sees us, he is a man, somewhere at the age of 60, he has a white beard, white hair, and glasses, probably to see.

I'm surprised he hasn't retired.

"Hello Mrs. Price, and is this the new student?" he asks, "Yes sir, this is Logan Campbell." she answers, he looks at me and he reaches his hand out to shake mine, "Mr. Campbell." he says, I shake his hand and we stop after a few seconds, "Mr. Campbell I do know that you was homeless, but can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" he asks, "Yes." I say. I proceed to tell him about my parents dying while I was young, and I ran away from the orphanage, and I ended up in Sacramento, then I walked here to San Francisco, "That's amazing." Mr. Hendricks says, "Anything else you would like to say?" he asked, I tell him about the TV shows and movies I like, "Alright, I guess that's it..." He looks at his watch, "Gotta go." he says, getting his stuff and leaving. "Next stop, the mall." Jessica says as she gets up from her seat.

* * *

After a long walk, me and Jessica arrived at the mall, the place where girls hang out, talk about boys, other girls, drama, and more drama. It'll be the place where people back in this time will come to hang out, but later on, it'll be houses, and other stuff. "So, where are we supposed to meet D.J. and Kimmy?" I ask, "She said that she and Kimmy will be at the Café, they'll meet us there." she answered, we went through the doors and I looked around.

My God it was huge!

I saw many people walking around, I could hear music playing, I couldn't tell what music it was though. "This is amazing." I say, "Yeah, its pretty awesome." Jessica says, "C'mon, lets go see them."


	5. Meeting Donna Jo, Part 2

We continued our walk, and went deeper into the mall, with every step, my heart was racing, of both excitement and nervousness, we went up the escalator, and was now on the second floor. Jessica then gasped, and her arm blocked my path, "Ohmagosh!" she says, "That's the new clothing store!" she looks at me, "Logan, can you go on to the café without me?" she asks, "Sure!" I say, and she runs to the clothing store.

I probably shouldn't have said "sure".

I decide to head to the nearest store to ask somebody where the café was, then I remember that Jessica did not mention the name of the café, so this was going to be a hard job, I head into a random place, which appears to be another clothing store, and I went over to one of the cashiers, who, thank God, wasn't busy. "Excuse me!" I say, the cashier looks up at me, "Do you know where the café is?" "That depends, which café are you looking for?" she asks, "I don't know, my friend said we was going to meet some friends at a café, and she asked me if I could go alone, and like an idiot, I said sure, and she left me to head to a new clothing store." I say, "Don't worry, you ain't an idiot, I did that one time." she says, of course, I didn't know if she was telling the truth, or saying that to make me feel better. "We do have a café though on this floor though, its called..." she gets out a map, looking for the name, "Amour Café." she finishes, "Here's the map so you can find it." she hands the map over to me, "Thank you!" I say with a smile, "No prob!" she says, smiling, she then winks. I walk out and continue the trip, I look down at the map, and the café is tagged with a coffee cup, with a number 2 in it, indicating of course, that it was on the second floor. After a few seconds, I find it and head inside, and see them:

D.J. is wearing a black shirt, along with blue jeans, and shoes, for Kimmy, she was wearing a red shirt, a jean jacket, and matching pants, I see another girl, but I can't tell who she is, but she has a baby carrier with her, so that means shes a mother. I walk up, I'm nervous right now, so nervous that I'm sweating pinballs, and I felt like I would pass out any second. I moved a few more and I was there, and my mouth opened:

"Are you guys D.J. Tanner and Kimmy Gibbler?"

They turned around, looking at me, "Yes! Are you Logan?" D.J. asked, and I nodded, "Come sit down!" D.J. said, and I sat beside her, "This, of course, is Kimmy, and the girl right there beside the baby carrier is Kathy Santoni.". Of course! I should've thought it was her! D.J. did mention that Kathy had gotten pregnant in one episode. "Hello Logan!", she said, I then heard a cry from the baby carrier, Kathy turned it around, "Its ok Bailey!" She said, getting the Baby out from the carrier. "So Logan, where's Jessica? You didn't kill her like a homeless person, did you?" Kimmy asked, I looked at her with a mean look, "Shut up Gobbler!" I said, I probably shouldn't've said that, but they shrug it off, "Well, I guess that's a no." she said. "Speaking of Jessica, where is-"

"I'm here!" a voice said, it was Jessica, with a bunch of bags on her shoulders and hands, D.J. sighed, "You ditched Logan for a clothing store?" she asked, "I didn't ditch him! I got distracted, that's all!" Jessica said. "Surely, you wouldn't be distracted when this handsome boys with you!" D.J. said, Kathy and Kimmy laughed while Jessica blushed, "Shut up Deej! If you think he's handsome then why don't you date him?!" Jessica said, the other girls 'oohed', not in a 'you just got told' or whatever kind of ooh, it was the one that meant 'that would be cute' type of ooh "I can't, I'm dating Steve right now, but if we break up, we might." D.J. said.

And instantly, she is attracted to me (Probably).


End file.
